Entitled
by Scraplord32
Summary: Corrin really was just your normal high school freshman. He dealt with the same romantic problems and schoolwork. He was just the son of both of the school's principals. Which was kind of a big deal.
**Author's Note: So, for those of you wondering where the next chapter of my other fic, Indecision, is, I'm sorry to say I can't decide on which way I want the story to progress. The good news is, the next chapter should come relatively soonish. Anyways, this will mainly be a side fic for when I'm not working on Indecision. So, uh, yeah.**

* * *

A new school. Finally, I can have people see me for me and not my family, I thought to myself. I was just outside the school, in front of the gate. Thankfully, I had woken up and left before my siblings. It was late enough for the school to be opened, but early enough for my siblings to still be asleep and for there to not be too many people at the school. I looked down at the clothes I was wearing for the day, Jeans and a tie-dye shirt, before tugging on the hem of said shirt and walking through the gates and into the main building. Looking around, I saw a few students, none of which looked familiar. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the map of the school campus, locating my first period class, which was a class for guitar. I decided to sit down in the hallway and eventually my thoughts started to drift away.

* * *

"Hey, what're you thinking about?" a voice said, from my left. Startled, I jumped, jerking my head to the left to see a purple haired woman. Said woman smiled. "Heh, sorry if I spooked you, kiddo. But seriously, what were you thinking about? You were staring really intensely at that wall." She asked, curious. I shrugged.

"Nothing really." I said. The woman pouted.

"Really? Come on, you had to be thinking about something." She reasoned, surprised. I shook my head. "Well, at the very least, what's your name?" The woman asked.

"Corrin." I mumbled. She grinned.

"Well, Corrin, it's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Orochi." Orochi said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." I mumbled.

"Well, tell me about yourself. We've got some time before class." She asked. I shrugged, once more.

"I dunno what to really say about myself. I'm honestly pretty boring." I responded. Orochi sighed.

"Alright, what do you do to entertain yourself?" She asked exasperated. I shrugged.

"I read a bit. Sometimes I also practice guitar and try to paint." I responded. Orochi nodded.

"I have a friend who paints. Are you in a painting class?" I nodded. "Which period?"

"Seventh." I answered. Orochi smiled.

"Cool! You and her are in the same period! Her name's Kagero." She said. Just then, the bell rang and we were let into the classroom. I got up and walked in, Orochi rambling about something behind me. Once I was in the room, I noticed that there weren't any chairs or desks. Instead, there was a carpet in the middle, a desk for the teacher, and a whiteboard in front of the carpet. Sitting at the desk was a young man who looked to be in his late twenties. He had short, black hair and glasses. Not sure of what to do, all the students just kind of stood near the door. A few minutes later, a second bell rang, signaling for class to start.

"Hello everyone, I'll obviously be your teacher for this year. Now, today we won't really dive into any of the basics of guitar, we'll just get to know each-other today. I'll call on one of you, and you'll tell us something about yourself." He said, glancing at his attendance sheet before calling on us in order. Thankfully, he only went by first names. Eventually he got to me. I sighed and proceeded to tell about myself.

"I'm Corrin, and I'm an only child." I stated, before the teacher continued down the list.

"Y'know, for someone who wears tie-dye, you seem pretty gloomy." Orochi whispered from next to me. I shrugged. The teacher finished going through our meager list of students before getting to himself.

"Well, I guess I should tell you about myself to make it fair. I'm Mr. Steele, and I've been playing guitar for eighteen years." He said. "So, now that we're done with that, I guess you guys have the rest of the hour to get to know each other." He finished, turning his attention back to the computer on his desk as the rest of the students segregated themselves into groups.

"So, what do you think of the teacher so far?" Orochi asked.

"Eh, he seems pretty alright." I said. Orochi sighed.

"Y'know, you really don't talk that much." Orochi said, exasperated.

"I don't really have much to talk about." I mumbled.

"Alright, I guess I'll find something for us to talk about." Orochi decided. "What do you look for in a girl?" I furrowed my brow.

"Personality, I guess." I answered, confused. Orochi pouted.

"No, I mean, what features do you think make a girl attractive? Like, lips, face, figure?" Orochi clarified. I shrugged. "Come on, you have to find something attractive!" She prodded. I shrugged once more. Orochi sighed and started asking for more input on random subjects before the bell rang a while later. The meager classroom quickly filed out as I made my way to my next class, which was P.E.

A large amount of students were seated in the gym on the bleachers, with four different teachers standing in front of different section. My teacher for the period was Ms. Reina, who stood in front of the section closest to the door. I silently took a seat on the lowest level of the bleacher by myself. A few minutes later, the next bell rang, signaling the period's start.

"Alright class, I'm Ms. Reina, and I will be your teacher for this year. I expect each of you to come to this class prepared every day. You will be given ample time to change in the locker rooms before and after class. Starting next week, you must be wearing your uniform to get credit for that day's class. Other than that, this class is effortless. Tomorrow, you'll be assigned lockers. Today, you can all just relax." Ms. Reina announced. After she said this, students around me started chatting while I just pulled a book from my bag and delved into the story. Before I knew it, the next bell rang. I haphazardly tossed the book into my bag and walked to my next class, which was Chemistry.

* * *

A few minutes later, I had made it to the class room. I was sitting at one of the stations near the middle of the room, by myself. Each station had two stools for a set of lab partners. A short amount of time later, someone sat down on the stool to my left. Turning my head to glance at the stranger, I saw that she had long, red hair in a twin-tail style. For whatever reason, she looked really familiar. As I stared at her, she turned to look at me, annoyed.

"What?" she snarled, startling me.

"Sorry, I, uh, thought you looked familiar." I answered, flustered. She huffed.

"What, you don't remember me?" She questioned. I averted my eyes.

"Sorry." I mumbled. She huffed.

"Fine, I'm Selena. I'm friends with your sister." She answered. My eyes lit up with recognition.

"Oh! Right! You and Beruka came over a lot!" I said. The two were friends of Camilla, my sister. They had come over rather frequently to spend time with Camilla. I had usually been around them as well, but Beruka had never really talked to me that much, whereas Selena and I talked quite often.

"I'm really sorry I didn't remember you…" I mumbled, ashamed of myself. Selena snorted.

"Well, I guess I can forgive you." Selena replied. Then, my face paled as I remembered something.

"Hey, uh, Selena. Could you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Maybe. What is it?"

"Could you keep it a secret that Camilla and I are related? I don't want any special treatment from people." I asked, hopefully. She nodded.

"Alright, but you owe me!" She exclaimed. I smiled.

"Thanks a bunch, Selena. Y'know, it's way too stressful when you're parents run your school…" I said, pondering as the bell for class rang and our teacher walked in.


End file.
